


Caught "Jacking" Off

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark hears a noise while editing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught "Jacking" Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was six months in the making

Mark can just feel his tired eyes sting from the lack of sleep he’s been getting. He does admit, it’s his own fault since he stays up late at night recording videos and editing them once he’s done recording and today was no different, sorta.

He hears a faint noise coming from the other room but he just shrugs it off, thinking it was nothing. He turns his head back to his screen when he hears another noise, this time slightly louder. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to go see where it’s coming from.

He sat up from his seat, stretching out all of his limbs, and, slowly padded his way out of the room, rubbing his tired eyes. He walked a few feet down the hall until the noise came back once again, making him stop. He listened carefully to figure out where the noise was coming from.

A couple minutes passed by and he didn’t hear anything, but once he turned back around, he heard it again, this time a bit louder.

“Was that a moan,” he said to himself, quietly.

He continued to walk down the hallway, towards the living room, assuming that’s where it was coming from. His assumptions were soon to be right when the moans were getting louder as he approached the living room. He was close enough to check his surroundings but didn’t step foot inside.

What he wasn’t expecting was Jack laying on the couch with his hand on his cock as he teased himself by slowly stroking his own erection as a quiet moan escaped passed his lips. Mark’s eyes went wide and stepped back so he wouldn’t be seen.

Sure, he should’ve just walked away and pretend that he didn’t just walk in on his friend masturbating, but what made him stay was when he heard his name come out of the Irishman’s mouth, and, he has to admit, the way he moaned made the blood rush down to Mark’s crotch, feeling his pants get a little bit tight.

Yeah, it was wrong to watch his best friend jerking off, but honestly, he can’t help but watch. He had a desperate need to get some relieve so he quickly unbutton his pants, slid his hands down his pants and boxers and started to stroke himself.

He started matching his strokes in time with Jack’s. When Jack went slow, he went slow and when he went fast, so did he. It felt so wrong to get off watching your friend get off but at the same time, it felt so good. He’ll admit, he sort of had feelings for Jack and, by the look and sounds of things, Jack probably had mutual feelings but they both didn’t want to risk their friendship.

“Instead of watchin’ me, why don’ ya join me,” Jack said, looking at the direction where Mark was hiding with a lustful look in his eyes. His eyes went wide once he realized he has been caught. How did he know he was here? Did he accidentally moan too loud?

“C’mon, Mark. I know you’re there,” he taunted. “I can only imagine what your cock feels inside me. C’mere and put your dick inside me.”

Mark finally came out of hiding, stepping into the living room as a scarlet tint covered his face. Despite what Jack wanted him to do, he couldn’t help but feel guilty that not only did he walk in on his friend, but he was also getting himself off watching him.

“Look, Jack, I’m sorry that-”

“Oh god, Mark, just’ fuck me already,” he interrupted, getting impatient.

Without another word, Mark made his way towards Jack as he tried to peel off his pants followed by his boxers, slightly tripping over them. He tossed the clothes at a random spot in the room, letting out a sigh of relief when his erections was free from his restraints that was his pants.

Staring at the man in front of him, he wondered what was gonna happen after. Were they sill gonna be friends and forget all this happened? Or were they gonna finally admit that they like each other. He thinks it would be awkward between them if they remained friends after having sex and, as cliche as it may sound, maybe it would be the perfect time to tell Jack how he truly feels.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Jack tossed him a bottle of lube, surprisingly, not dropping it.

“What are you waitin’ for?” Jack asked, getting more and more impatient. “Fuck me already. No need ta prep since I did that myself. Sorry ya missed that part of the show.”

Mark soon got on top the other male, in between his legs and just looked at him once more. He still feels awkward about the situation, not knowing what to do. Putting the lube to the side, he soon decided as he leaned down and planted his lips upon Jack’s.

The little flutters in his stomach kick in once he kissed him but it felt right and natural. The awkwardness soon went away the longer they kissed and they both didn’t know how badly they wanted to do this until now. Their tongues danced in each others mouths as a quiet sigh escaped Mark’s lips loving the feel of finally being able to kiss Jack. Mark slid his hand down to Jack’s cock and started to slowly stroke it, making him let out a loud moan.

“F-fuck Mark,” he groaned. “Stop the teasin’ and get ta fuckin’.”

He obeyed, breaking the kiss as he stared at other male beneath him with half lidded eyes. He gave him one more peck on the lips before he took the bottle of lube, popped the cap open and poured a decent amount onto his palm. He set it back down and started coating his cock, letting out a soft moan as he stroked himself. It turned Jack on more, licking his lips as he watched Mark pleasure himself for a bit. Mark soon started to line himself up to Jack’s entrance, circling around the ring of muscle before pushing in, making both men groan.

Mark pushed himself all the way in and stopped, waiting for Jack to be comfortable until it was okay to move. Jack only imagined what Mark felt like inside of him but he never knew that he would be here today actually feeling it and it’s better than imagining it. It felt wonderful. He doesn’t know what Mark was waiting for though. He did tell him that he was already prepped, but it was nice of him to wait for him to give him the okay though.

“Ya can move Mark,” he clarified. “Don’ worry, I’m fine.”

Mark nodded as he rose his hips slowly, almost pulling all the way before slamming back into Jack, making him grunt. Mark would have never thought he would be having sex with his best friend right now, but he’s not complaining. There were times where he would be dreaming of such things, not knowing those dreams would soon become reality.

“C’mon, Mark,” Jack said. “Go faster, dammit.” Mark obeyed once more has he started to thrust inside him faster, making himself moan once more.

“Fuck, Jack,” he growled. “You feel so tight around my cock. It feels so good.”

Mark started to pick up the pace as beads of sweat started dripping down his face. It’s surprising to Mark how long Jack is lasting since he was pleasuring himself before. Who knows how long he was before he showed up and caught him in the act.

A sharp pleasurable feeling went up Jack’s spine when Mark started thrusting inside him, eventually hitting his prostate.

“R-right there, Mark,” he whined, squeezing his eyes shut as Mark continued to hit the same spot. The room was soon filled with grunts, whines, moans and the slapping of skin. Mark’s rhthym soon became erratic as he continued to thrust hard and fast, making Jack let out another whine.

“So close,” Jack warned as he grasp his own cock to help him get closer to release. Mark swatted his hand away and decided to stroke his cock, trying to time it with his thrust.

“Come for me Jack,” Mark said in a sultry tone and that’s all it took for Jack to climax ribbons of white shot out as Mark’s name was moaned out once again. Mark stroked him through his climax as he, too, soon came inside of him, screaming Jacks name riding out his high.

Once he finished, he pull out of him and fell on top of Jack, both of them breathing heavily but also thinking about what just actually happened. As Mark previously thought, he wasn’t sure if they are gonna remain friends and forget this happened or if they were actually gonna be more than friends.

“Jack, just to let you know,” he started to speak, still catching his breath. “I do have feelings for you but I understand that you want to remain friends and forget all of this happened.”

“Are ya kiddin’ me Mark?” Jack said surprised. “I wouldn’ have been thinkin’ about ya while jacking off if I didn’ have feelings for ya.” Mark laughed as he planted a gentle kiss on Jack’s lips once more, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
